


facts

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: Steve Rogers loves Tony Stark. This is a fact.





	facts

Steve Rogers loves Tony Stark. This is a fact. 

 

That means he loves Tony for his frustrating brilliance, for his wounded heart, for his unerring focus on the future.

 

Steve loves the way Tony’s eyes are always, always, always locked onto the future. He loves the way Tony’s hand grips his tight, pulling him along the way with a brilliant smile and a “Come on. I can’t do this without you.”

 

He loves and fears Tony's resilience, Tony's vision, Tony's dedication to doing the right thing, no matter the cost, especially to himself.

 

He even loves the way Tony’s so broken, jagged edges being held together with nothing but the sheer force of the most stubborn will Steve’s encountered. His heart aches with love and sympathy when he catches the pained look in Tony’s eye every time he’s around alcohol. He loves the way Tony offers his heart up on a silver platter to people and smiles even when they bruise the dear organ.

 

He will grudgingly admit to loving how Tony can’t remember his own social security number or his birthday and cook up weird passcodes for them. He loves the way Tony’s got all these nicknames for everyone but  _he’s_ the one who gets the lovey-dovey ones. He love, love, loves the way Tony’s eyes will turn to him whenever a decision needs to be made.

 

He loves how in sync they are - with their words, actions, thoughts. He loves how they’re two sides of the same coin. How they don’t need words sometimes to explain what needs to be done. 

 

He loves the little thoughtless kindness Tony showers the people around him with. He loves the sight of Tony in his element. He loves the sight of Tony wearing a Captain America shirt. He loves the sight of Tony’s back standing in front of him, protecting him. 

 

Most of all, he loves Tony the most when Tony turns to him and says, “I’ll always be there. No matter when. If you call? I’ll come running.”


End file.
